Kiss Me Like You Miss Me
by Ghost000000
Summary: This story contains sex. Takes place between the two Deadpool films. Wade returns home to his wife Vanessa and the two of them then make love to one another.


Kiss Me Like You Miss Me

Well, some time has passed since Ajax-better known as Francis-took a bullet to the head. Wade Wilson has gotten back to being a Mercenary. Taking jobs across the world-

"EXCUSE ME!"

Uh…what?

"Yea! Down Here!"

Wade is back in his hometown, inside an abandoned warehouse with part of the roof gone. Full gear and suit on, he is waving up towards the sky…which I guess means he is trying to talk to me. But how?

"It's my thing! Breaking the 4th wall! I figured talking up to the sky would be the best way to get your attention."

This…is unexpected.

"Why do you use so many ellipses? You're a writer, describe shit! Your job is to paint a picture using your words! Use your imagination!"

Hey, I have great imagination! What I don't understand though is how you are able to talk directly to me when I have read other fan fiction where you don't actually address the reader or writer.

"It's not my fault those guys didn't seize the opportunity."

Speaking of inconsistencies, I just said you take jobs around the world. This isn't where I wanted you to start this story.

"Yea, but I think having me fly from Germany back home seemed like unnecessary filler for a fan fiction that is only going to be about me sticking my dick in my wife."

So, Vanessa is actually your wife? I mean, you guys got engaged during the first film, but it was never specified if you actually got married in the sequel.

"Hey, no spoilers! Not everyone has seen it yet!"

You spoiled the ending of your sequel in your letter asking people not to spoil the film.

"Yes, but YOU are held to a much higher standard mister! Just like how no one expects the Marvel movies to make connections to the TV shows but everyone expects the TV shows to connect to the movies."

Look, we obviously both know where this story is going, so let's not start an argument about what makes sense or not right now.

"Yea, I can do that. Or her, as I should say. By the way, I actually kind of like your stuff."

You read my other fan fiction?

"Started with Negasonic Teenage best name ever and her exploration of sexual desire. Why did you focus the third chapter on Kitty?"

Because it helped me come up with Chapter 4, which I am still writing.

"Speaking of upcoming chapters, are you gonna post a new chapter for _Queen Canary_? I want to see Thea be tied up and whipped like the dirty slut-"

I'm gonna stop you right there. As soon as I am done with the next chapter for Negasonic I'll get back to _Queen Canary._

"Then do it! Seriously though, really liked the sex story between Wanda and Marvel's android Superman. It affected more than just my penis. It affected my heart, which has been stabbed multiple times and shot at. You going to do a new chapter for that one?"

I only planned on doing one chapter for that story. But we'll see. Anyway, let's get to the part everyone who is reading this is here for. And can we stop doing this conversation back and forth between each other once the break in the story happens? It will probably be too jarring for the readers.

"Fair enough. So, you are just going to have me walk right through the apartment door right after the story break?"

Yes, sir. Now, make sweet, rough, painful, and very pleasurable love to your wife. For the fans!

"I thought you would never say that. Maximum effort!" Wade began running towards the empty doorway of the warehouse which will turn into his apartment door right after this break.

Wade opened the door into his apartment. "Vanessa, I'm home! I had to go to Russia to kill a bunch of space bugs lead by a badly made CGI alien obsessed with his mother."

"Yea, I don't think that actually happened." Vanessa came from the bathroom, with a bath towel wrapped around her body, her hair still wet from getting out of the shower.

"Maybe not to me. But I do want to celebrate a job that I didn't do because you are really hot right now."

Vanessa propped herself onto the table in the kitchen area. "Well then. Kiss me like you miss me Red!" Wade took off his mask and set his weapons down and grabbed onto Vanessa and they began making out. Their tongues intertwined as they held their bodies close together.

Vanessa took her towel off, exposing her breasts. Her nipples were all ready hard, a sign of how excited she is. Wade began sucking and playing with her breasts. She smiled and giggled as she felt his tongue against her nipples. While he was playing with her chest, Wade took his gloves off and began finger her pussy. She gave a small moan as she felt his fingers move around inside of her.

Wade moved back and removed the rest of his costume. As he was doing that, Vanessa opened her legs open and played with her pussy, which was all ready soaking wet. Wade got on his knees and began licking and putting his tongue inside of her. Vanessa continued to moan with pleasure, resting her legs on his shoulders as he was eating her out.

For several moments, Vanessa experienced the pure joy of being eaten out while Wade's dick was growing harder and longer. Eventually, Wade brought his head back up and sucked on her neck. He then picked her up, her legs wrapped around him as he held her. Vanessa used one of her hands to position Wade's dick to go straight into her pussy. As she felt the tip touch, she lowered herself all the way down to the base, giving a loud moan as it did. Vanessa moved herself up and down while Wade was still standing.

They moved to their couch, where Wade sat down and Vanessa remained where she was, on Wade's lap with his dick inside of her. She continued to bounce on his rock hard cock. Wade slapped her ass again and again, causing her to bite her bottom lip to suppress the shouts of pleasurable pain she wanted to let out.

It took a while, but both of them felt it when Vanessa's pussy began squirting as Wade got her to climax. When the best of it happened, Vanessa slammed her ass down his dick one last time and shivered as Wade held onto her during her orgasm.

"Mmmmmm, baby!" Vanessa practically yelled out.

"Wow. Your done and I'm still armed and fully cocked." Wade joked.

"We're not done, until I say we are done." Vanessa got off of his cock, and made out with him while she stroked his dick. She then got down on her knees and began licking her tongue all along the length of Wade's dick. She looked up at him with pleasure and mischievousness in her eyes. She wrapped her lips around his head and began sucking the entirety of his dick.

Wade leaned his head back as she moved her head up and down, as he felt her tongue wrap around his dick. This went on for a while, his dick throbbing by the time Vanessa finally pulled his dick out of her mouth. She then went to Wade's balls, began feeling and playing with them. She also wrapped her lips around them and sucked on them. Wade nearly shouted with pure ecstasy as Vanessa did this.

She finally brought her head back up, her hand still wrapped around his dick. "I want you to fuck my ass. I want you to finish inside my asshole." She spat on her hand and brought it back to his dick and stroked it.

"Well, let's get ready then." Wade moved over as Vanessa got onto the couch, completely laying down on her front. Wade played with Vanessa's ass, spreading her ass cheeks and began eating her ass. Vanessa shouted as she felt his tongue go inside of her again, laughing from excitement. After a few minutes of this, Wade stood back up and stroked his dick, getting it fully prepared.

Vanessa brought her hands back and spread her ass open as Wade finally inserted his cock inside of her ass. More moaning from Vanessa once the entirety of Wade was inside of her. He grabbed onto her waist as he began thrusting, fucking her into making nothing but noises of pain and pleasure. Every time her ass slap against his skin, Wade felt a surge of pleasure surge throughout his body.

After a while of laying on her front, Vanessa managed to prop herself onto her hands and knees. "FUCK YES! SLAP MY ASS!"

Wade began slapping both of her ass cheeks, each time causing her to shout and yells out in pleasure. Her ass turned bright red very quickly. Wade leaned over, putting his head right next to Vanessa, his hands on her breasts. He can hear her heavy breathing as he continued to pound her ass over and over, going as hard as he can.

As he leaned back upwards, he brought Vanessa with him. Their torsos in the air, his hands were still groping her breasts, his dick still fucking her asshole, and he began sucking and biting her neck. She bit her bottom lip and brought both her hands upwards, her hands wrapped around his head as he sucked her neck.

"Vanessa, I'm about to bust a nut baby!" Wade yelled.

"FUCK YES BABY! Stuff my fucking ass with it!" Vanessa shouted.

As Wade fully put his dick in her asshole, he climaxed inside of her. Both of them gave out moans and shouts of pure physical paradise, as they felt his dick explode inside of her ass. As that happened, Vanessa's pussy once again squirted and cummed, the liquid dripping all over her thighs. Vanessa's entire body seemed to melt into Wade's arms as she trembled from the pure ecstasy of the moment. Wade slowly pulled himself out of her ass, causing her to let out one last quiet moan. The two of them laid down on the couch, his arms wrapped around her as both of the slept, physically exhausted from making love with each other.


End file.
